


Миттельшпиль

by lamonika



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Открываться противнику — не самая лучшая тактика.Джим не уверен, что они говорят о шахматах.





	Миттельшпиль

— Добро никогда не окупается, — Стриклер крутит в руках перьевую ручку, не поднимая взгляда. — Так что мне не совсем понятна нить твоего рассуждения.

Джим не спешит отвечать. Выглядывает в окно, щурясь от солнечных лучей; шахматы под пальцами — гладкие и холодные, как кубики льда. Уолт, как и обычно, расставил их в одном лишь ему понятном порядке, — скорее, в упорядоченном хаосе, но Джим уже пару месяцев как не использует слово «хаос».

А еще Джим может думать «Уолт, как и обычно…», потому что, по сути, теперь он знает о Стриклере столько, сколько за всю жизнь не узнал о Тоби и маме вместе взятых. Любая привычка, любой отточенный жест — Джим знает их все.

Джим теперь вообще слишком много знает.

— Я о том, что благодетели, по сути своей, весьма эгоистичны, — Джеймс подбирает слова осторожно, стараясь не торопиться: ему нравится разговаривать с Уолтом, обходясь без хитросплетения угроз и увещеваний, без чего-либо острого у горла или любой другой части тела. Джиму нравится монотонность и размеренность жизни, разговоры после занятий, перенесенные в личный кабинет, наполненный солнечным светом. Это, наверное, самое удивительное: в кабинете Уолта столько света, что хватило бы на целый штат… Или на умерщвление тысяч троллей, о чем Джеймс старается думать как можно реже. — Я имею в виду, что благородные поступки могут тешить самолюбие.

— Да, — Стриклер наконец поднимает взгляд и тонко улыбается, — это верное замечание. Однако даже моральное удовлетворение от поступка я не смог бы назвать окупаемостью… В полной мере, конечно.

Лейк прячет улыбку, склоняясь к шахматной доске; белый слон мирно простаивает рядом с белым же королем, окруженный черными пешками, пока остальные фигуры, расставленные в нарочито произвольном порядке, заключают их в плотный квадрат.

— Оборона? — небрежно роняет Джим в тишину кабинета, и Уолт щелкает ручкой, откладывая ее в сторону. Ножки стула проезжаются по полу; Уолт преодолевает разделяющее их с Джимом расстояние в пару шагов, останавливаясь за его спиной и следя за тем, как по мановению руки черные пешки разбредаются по доске. — Слишком мало места для маневра.

— А еще, — Стриклер сжимает узкое запястье, возвращая на место одну из пешек. Пульс под пальцами не сбивается ни на секунду, и та с тихим стуком опускается на клетку. — Еще — уязвимое место. Открываться противнику — не самая лучшая тактика.

— Какие-то это неправильные шахматы, — Джим смеется, не отнимая руки. Солнечные лучи расползаются по доске, по полу и синей толстовке, и Лейк прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как лицо обдает волной тепла: солнце в этом году щедро на не по-осеннему жаркие дни.

Джим знает о Стриклере все.

Знает, что за годы жизни в человеческом мире тот приобрел достаточно людских привычек, чтобы по праву называть себя самым настоящим человеком. Знает, что в список этих привычек входит кофе по утрам, ношение галстука, завязанного виндзорским узлом, проверка тестов и нервное пощелкивание автоматической ручкой.

Джим знает, что скрывается под человеческой кожей; знает, в какой части цветового спектра находится цвет, в который окрашены светящиеся радужки; знает, сколько ножей скрыто в воротнике плаща; знает, знает, знает.

Проблема в том, что сам Стриклер об осведомленности Джеймса не в курсе.

— Шахматы хороши, — Уолт неторопливо отпускает чужое запястье, передвигает пару пешек поближе к краю доски. — Но любую хорошую вещь можно улучшить. Тебе не пора домой?

— Пора, — отзывается Джим — и не двигается с места.

Это, на самом деле, почти забавно: то, как от отношений наставника и ученика они перескочили к заклятым врагам, оттуда — к союзникам, а после, в этот самый момент — к чему-то совершенно непонятному, колеблющемуся между наставничеством и неким неназываемым статусом отношений, который, — Джим может сказать точно, — не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Но Джим больше не охотник на троллей. Джим теперь даже Юным Атлантом назваться не может.

Джеймс Лейк отныне — просто подросток, знающий слишком много, но не собирающийся этими знаниями делиться.

Должно быть, он сейчас должен благодарить всех богов, Мерлина и иже с ними за то, что подарили ему спокойное, относительно светлое будущее; Джим не дурак — наслаждается тем, что дают, пока это не отняли. Джим знает, что отнимут. Мост, темные земли, что-то еще — апокалипсис наступит, так или иначе, потому что солнечный свет, смертельный для троллей, таким, как Стриклер и Номура, не грозит абсолютно ничем, — а охотник на троллей, помнится, теперь не человек. Мешать перевертышам отныне — настоящее самоубийство. Мост будет построен, Ганмар появится по эту сторону, мир превратится в хаос… Джеймс не любит этого слова.

Слово «хаос» напоминает ему о возможном будущем; будущее, по сути своей — только тьма и смерть.

— Иногда меня действительно беспокоит твоя привычка проводить столько времени в моем кабинете, — смеется Уолт.

Джеймсу хочется встряхнуть его: я знаю, что вы там готовите, я знаю, как ощущаются твои когти на моей шее, я знаю, на что ты способен, почему же сейчас ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не происходит? «Потому что ничего не происходит, — одергивает сам себя Лейк, — для него — ничего не происходит».

— Дома слишком тихо, — Джим поворачивается к Стриклеру лицом, склоняет голову к плечу, чувствуя, как воротник толстовки упирается куда-то в ушной хрящ. — Просто невыносимо. Я бы сказал, что у меня уже крыша едет, если бы было, чему ехать. Знаете… — Джим щурится и вдруг беспечно пожимает плечами. — Я поверить не могу, что это говорю, но мне уже не терпится увидеть, что же случится, когда вы закончите строительство моста.

Стриклер едва заметно вздрагивает, но Джеймсу хватает и этого.

Он знает о каждом отточенном жесте, о каждой привычке; Уолта выдает разве что сжавшийся кулак: Джим все еще помнит, как в этом же кулаке были когда-то зажаты ножи.

Джим знает о Стриклере все.

Знает, что за годы жизни в человеческом мире тот приобрел достаточно людских привычек, чтобы по праву называть себя самым настоящим человеком. Знает, что в список этих привычек входит кофе по утрам, ношение галстука, завязанного виндзорским узлом, проверка тестов и нервное пощелкивание автоматической ручкой.

И в этот список привычек явно никогда не входили поцелуи с несовершеннолетними учениками.

Джим профан в поцелуях; его это, по правде говоря, ничуть не беспокоит: к чужим губам он прижимается лишь на долю секунды, скорее стараясь вывести из себя, чем обозначить границы отношений, прекрасно зная, что ответная реакция последует незамедлительно. Горло с силой сжимают пальцы (пока что — человеческие), едва не перекрывая доступ кислорода.

А затем Уолт отвечает.

Джим хватается за чужое запястье: от нехватки воздуха в глазах темнеет, а нижнюю губу саднит; металлический привкус во рту за последние месяцы стал привычным, и отстранение от должности охотника мало что изменило.

Это прошлое-будущее (неслучившееся настоящее, альтернативная ветка времени, да хоть параллельный мир — назови как угодно, ведь суть одна) когда-нибудь закончится, и это произойдет скорее рано, чем поздно.

Джим не дурак — наслаждается тем, что дают, пока это не отняли. Джим знает, что отнимут. А, раз уж отнимут, раз уж вернут туда, где нужно сражаться, где нужно бояться, где нужно быть Юным Атлантом, — испортить он ничего уже не сможет. Ведь разве ж можно испортить то, чего никогда не было?

Джеймс не знает, уйдет ли он живым из этого кабинета или же ему перережут горло прямо здесь и сейчас, не знает, ожидать ли апокалипсиса с минуты на минуту или со дня на день, не знает даже, когда этот мир закончится…

Зато Джеймс Лейк знает Уолта Стриклера.

И, вцепляясь в отвороты чужого пиджака, не беспокоясь о том, что их прекрасно видно из окна, не беспокоясь, на самом-то деле, вообще ни о чем, Джим может с уверенностью сказать, что этого достаточно.

***

 

Свет в доме зажигается исправно, но по ту сторону выключателя что-то потрескивает; Джим мысленно делает заметку, оседающую среди сотен таких же: «проверить проводку», «починить кран», «спасти мир», «купить молока и муки». Сумка давит на плечо: после недавней заварушки все тело покрыто синяками, и Джим может поклясться, что к утру он не сможет даже встать.

Присутствие посторонних он отмечает мельком: ладонь сжимается на амулете прежде, чем Джеймс успевает осознать.

Мисс Номура приветственно улыбается ему, сжимая в руке заварочный чайник. Амулет едва ощутимо пульсирует под пальцами, когда Джим встречается взглядом со Стриклером. Тот ставит чашку на стол и улыбается вслед за Номурой: тонко и совершенно спокойно.

— Мы подумали, что в этой войне тебе не помешают союзники, — говорит он. «Я здесь, и возможно, что у тебя есть шанс», слышится Джиму.

Джим надеется, что на этот раз умирать после выяснения отношений им не придется.


End file.
